<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hear Her Voice by PrepSchoolAda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033921">I Hear Her Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda'>PrepSchoolAda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Siblings, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>DE Art Fest Day 15 - Soulmates AU</strong>
</p><p>They say that if you have a song stuck in your head, it means that somewhere out there, your soulmate is singing that very same song. So, you can imagine how frustrating it is for Ada that hers won't stop singing John Denver's 'Take Me Home, Country Roads'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada (Detroit: Evolution) &amp; Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ada (Detroit: Evolution) &amp; Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Ada (Detroit: Evolution) &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hear Her Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RK Family fic that's also Adanorth?! I think so!</p><p>this is all Arden's fault tbh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much to the amusement of her peers, Ada was being haunted by a song about country roads.</p><p>She’d been grateful to have a strong support system after going deviant, consisting of the humans she’d encountered at the DPD as well as Nines and the rest of her android brothers. Ada had bonded with Nines, Markus and Connor over their shared status as RK prototypes, and spending time with them alleviated much of the stress that came with being an ex-serial killer who carried out her actions against her will.</p><p>She was especially thankful for her unorthodox support group when they explained why in the fresh hell she kept hearing a song about country roads. They’d been engaged in an intense match of poker when the topic had finally come up.</p><p>“Why is it back?!” Ada had suddenly yelled, slamming her cards down on the table and startling Connor.</p><p>“You don’t have to react that violently to a bad hand, Ada,” Markus reminded her, unfazed by her outburst as he deadpanned at his own cards.</p><p>“No, it’s not that, I keep hearing this <em>song</em>,” grumbled Ada, gesturing towards her head. “I’ve never heard it before, and I don’t know why it keeps getting stuck in my head because I have no clue what it <em>is</em>.”</p><p>“Ooh, how does it go?” said Connor with a self-satisfied smile.</p><p>“I’m not singing for you,” said Ada with a glare.</p><p>“Markus sang for all of Detroit, you know,” muttered Nines with a barely concealed grin as he teased his sister.</p><p>“That guilt trip’s not gonna work,” Ada insisted. “I don’t know if you’d know it, anyway. It’s always a mezzo soprano voice, and it’s singing about West Virginia and how they want country roads to take them home.”</p><p>Connor’s face lit up. “Oh, I know what song you mean!”</p><p>Ada shot him a cold stare. “If you sing it, I <em>will</em> dismember you.”</p><p>Connor didn’t look like he believed the threat, but it hardly mattered, because Markus had already piped up.</p><p>“Almost heaven, West Virginia,” he sang, his voice trembling slightly with restrained laughter. His voice was heavenly, too. Damn him.</p><p>“Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River,” Nines crooned.</p><p>“Absolutely not! I can already hear it in my head without you three going off!” said Ada, hiding her head in her hands much to her brothers’ amusement.</p><p>“I’m not sure why you think it’s a bad thing, it’s probably something to do with the soulmate theory,” said Connor.</p><p>Ada looked up. “The soulmate theory?”</p><p>“Oh, of course, you wouldn’t know,” said Nines. “There’s a phenomenon in which people will often hear songs in their head that their soulmate is singing in that moment. In other words, if the rumours are to be believed, the person you’re destined to be with romantically is currently singing John Denver’s 'Take Me Home, Country Roads'. You said it was a mezzo soprano voice? It’s probably your soulmate’s voice.”</p><p>“Aw, you heard your soulmate singing!” beamed Connor. His face fell when Ada’s angry eyes met his, but even then her expression was more comical than threatening.</p><p>“No, I didn’t hear them singing, <em>past tense</em>!” raved Ada. “They have been singing that god damn West Virginia song almost every day! It’s the last thing I hear before I slip into stasis every night! It’s the first thing I hear when I wake up! I hear it in the shower! I hear it at work! I can’t even make a freaking thirium tea without them singing about a mountain mama?! A <em>mountain mama</em>?! Give me <em>strength</em>!”</p><p>Connor and Nines were buckled over laughing, while Markus rested his chin against his fist thoughtfully.</p><p>“Mezzo soprano voice? Country roads?” he mused. “Ada, I think I know who’s singing.”</p><p>Everyone froze and looked at Markus.</p><p>“You know Ada’s soulmate?” said Nines, smiling hopefully.</p><p>“Well, you know my friend North? She had a mezzo soprano voice,” said Markus. “She does have a fondness of that song, too…”</p><p>Ada stood up. “Take me to her.”</p><p>Connor happily joined her. “Yeah, let’s go meet your soulmate!”</p><p>Ada’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, we’re meeting my soulmate, alright. I have a bone or ten to pick with them over this Country Roads nonsense.”</p><p>Connor and Nines immediately stiffened at the thought of Ada angrily accosting her potential soulmate, but Markus didn't seem deterred. He was fairly certain that the person he had in mind could handle Ada's abrasiveness, and perhaps even like it.</p><p>*</p><p>Markus had driven them all to Ada's soulmate’s apartment building. He’d hoped to just bring Ada, but Connor and Nines practically begged to be involved. Markus wasn’t sure if it was for moral support or entertainment value. Probably both.</p><p>After Markus had spoken with a mysterious woman over the intercom, Ada swung the door open and marched up the stairs, her brothers in hot pursuit.</p><p>“Be nice, Ada, this is your soulmate!” said Connor as the group struggled to keep up with her.</p><p>“I know the song’s annoying but remember you’re destined to be together!” Nines reminded her.</p><p>Markus said nothing. Watching Ada now and considering the person they were here to see, this might turn out better than anyone could have expected. Both parties were certainly fiery and determined, at the very least.</p><p>Ada knocked on the door aggressively. “I know you’re in there, Mountain Mama! Show yourself!”</p><p>Markus sighed, pushing his way to the front of the group. “North, sorry, it’s Markus. Can you open the door?”</p><p>The door opened and much to Ada’s dismay the person she’d come here to confront was beautiful. She looked deeply confused and somewhat defensive, but she was still unfairly pretty. She had long auburn hair, cheekbones for days and the most hypnotic pair of eyes. They almost threw Ada off as she spoke.</p><p>“You!” said Ada, pointing a finger at the woman so ferociously it almost went straight into her eye. “Sing the chorus of John Denver’s 'Take Me Home, Country Roads'!”</p><p>The woman that Ada supposed was called North tilted her head. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“North, this is Ada,” said Markus, massaging his temples.</p><p>North smiled a little through her confusion. “Oh, your new sister?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Markus, smiling back. “Tell me, North, have you had any songs stuck in your head recently?”</p><p>North’s eyebrows knit together slightly closer than they were before. “Uh… no, why?”</p><p>“She wouldn’t have, I never sing,” grumbled Ada.</p><p>North’s eyes met Ada's and softened. “Wait… why would that matter? Unless—”</p><p>“Don’t talk! Sing!” Ada demanded.</p><p>North looked behind Ada. “Well, I’m not used to having an audience…”</p><p>“I’ve apparently been your audience for weeks now!” snapped Ada. North tried to suppress a giggle. She wasn’t intimidated by this woman at all. Her anger was almost endearing. Not cute or invalid, just… endearing. North liked her fire a lot.</p><p>North dramatically and sardonically cleared her throat, despite not needing to. “<em>…Country roads, take me home—</em>”</p><p>North couldn’t even finish the first line before Ada had grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground in fury.</p><p>“It’s you! You’re the voice that’s been stuck in my head for weeks!”</p><p>North simply smirked, unfazed by this outburst. “I suppose so.”</p><p>“Stop singing about West Virginia every other day! It’s harrowing!”</p><p>North actually started stroking Ada’s hands. The audacity of this woman! Her hands were so soft too?! Ada was trying to be angry with North, and North was making it very difficult!</p><p>“I was beginning to think I didn’t have a soulmate,” she said flirtatiously. “Good to know I’ve been the bane of someone’s existence this whole time.”</p><p>“I can assure you that you have!” yelled Ada. “Now that that’s out of the way, would you like to get coffee?!”</p><p>North giggled helplessly. “I sure would, Ada.”</p><p>“Cool! I’ll pick you up tomorrow afternoon!”</p><p>Ada unceremoniously dropped North back on the ground and stormed down the stairs. North was still grinning in disbelief, positively glowing.</p><p>“Markus,” she murmured. “I am going to have so much fun with her.”</p><p>Markus shook his head. “I bet you will. How does it feel meeting your soulmate?”</p><p>“She lifted me by the collar and threatened me, so, pretty much everything I ever dreamed of.”</p><p>Markus chuckled. “Enjoy your coffee date tomorrow!”</p><p>After the RK brothers made their way down the stairs, a devilish smile spread across North’s face. One more time shouldn’t hurt.</p><p>“<em>Almost heaven, West Virginia…</em>”</p><p>“SHUT IT UP THERE!”</p><p>“Sorry, Ada, I couldn’t resist!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>